Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016)
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is the second film in the DC Cinematic Universe (Gary). The film was directed by Zack Snyder. Cast * Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Gal Gadot as Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Jesse Eisenburg as Lex Luthor * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Holly Hunter as Senator Finch * Harry Lennix as General Swansick * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves * Michael Shannon as General Dru-Zod * Glynn Turman as Lucius Fox * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Dr. Thomas Wayne (flashback only) * Jared Leto as Joker ''(flashback only) * Jake Abel as ''Jason Todd/Robin ''(flashback only) * Russell Crowe as ''Jor-El ''(flashback only) * Ayelet Zurer as ''Lara Lor-Van ''(flashback only) * Kevin Costner as ''Jonathan Kent ''(flashback only) * Jason Momoa as ''Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman ''(cameo only) * Ray Fisher as ''Victor Stone/Cyborg ''(cameo only) * Ezra Miller as ''Barry Allen/The Flash ''(cameo only) Plot The film opens during Zod (Shannon) and Superman's (Cavill) Metropolis battle from ''Man of Steel. Bruce Wayne (Affleck) is walking down the street, on the phone with Lucius Fox (Turman), who was visiting family in Metropolis and decided to drop by Wayne Enterprises to drop Bruce the blueprints of a new Batsuit. Lucius is in the middle of a conversation when he states that something big is about to happen. Bruce looks up and sees Superman and Zod's battle in the Metropolis skyline. Bruce screams in terror, vowing to save Lucius as he runs into the smoke cloud in front of him. The scene cuts to Lucius running away from the windows, the building collapsing beneath him. Lucius runs to the other side of the building, jumping out of the window and landing on a fire escape on a building across the street. His arm severely bleeding, Lucius escapes down the fire escape and runs as the Wayne Enterprises building collapses on the building next to him. The scene cuts back to Bruce, who is struggling to see where he is going in the smoke cloud. He hears a girl crying for her mother. He rushes to her aid, hoping and praying that Lucius is okay. He protects the girl as the smoke cloud clears. He looks up in the sky with rage inside him. The camera zooms out to show the Wayne Enterprises logo on the floor next to him. The logo pops up on the screen. Following the logo, the scene cuts to Superman floating in space, next to the sun, with his eyes closed. The camera slowly zooms in on Superman's face as it cuts in and out of flashbacks from Man of Steel; baby Kal being put into the space pod by his mother (Zurer) and father (Crowe); the death of his Earth father, Jonathan Kent (Costner), himself and his earth mother Martha Kent (Lane) watching Zod's message; the battle in Smallville; the battle in Metropolis; and finally, Superman snapping Zod's neck. Superman's eyes open as he flies down to Earth, landing in front of the Capitol in Washington, D.C. Many protesters are shown, boycotting Superman. Superman walks into the hearing, standing in front of Senator Finch (Hunter). She addresses the room, stating that it is a day for truth and that the world needs to know what happened. She goes on to say that they need to know what he (Superman) stands for, claiming that that power is very dangerous and that while the world is so wrapped up with what this hero can do, it's what he should do that should be the center of attention. She continues, saying that he could become corrupt with power. Superman interjects, stating he would never do such a thing. Senator Finch argues that the action of bringing himself and Zod's fight to Metropolis and Smallville was the wrong thing to do, as it risked the lives of many. She finishes by saying that snapping his enemy's neck, is an absolute sign of corruption.